


#SaveMyShow

by Dwparsnip



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A few cuss words, F/F, art imitating life, humor I hope, nothing serious about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwparsnip/pseuds/Dwparsnip
Summary: After the events of the last day or two and the uncertainty-real or not- surrounding our promised season four, I thought what if one of our adorable lady's favorite show was in the same situation.





	#SaveMyShow

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Wynonna Earp or its characters. Thanks to Beau Smith for creating them and Emily Andras for running with them on the visual media.  
> No beta so I apologize for any boo boos.  
> Set somewhere near the end of season two maybe.

It had been a long day at the station for Nicole. Of course, they were all dreadfully dragged out these days, between the normal, mundane police work- oddly enough she really could still remember a time when she'd thought that any police work would never be trivial- and the supernatural shit, the days were simply non-ending.

Or so it seemed sometimes.

At any rate, she was certainly more than ready when the long and short hands on the clock in the station finally moved to the twelve and five positions respectively to end her shift. She'd turned things over to the night deputy and scrambled out of there as fast as she was able.

And set course for the homestead. Well, she set course for Waverly if she were to be honest with herself. If Waverly had been waiting at Nicole's house, that's where she'd be heading. If Waverly was at Shorty's, that's where she'd be heading. Even now her body thrummed and nearly vibrated at the mere thought of going to Waverly, more so than usual considering she hadn't heard from her girlfriend in a few hours. Doubtless there would be some relationship counsellors out there that would consider such an attitude suffocating and unhealthy. 

With all due respect, fuck them. She craved Waverly more than anything she'd ever wanted in her life. The same held true for Waverly's desire for her. It was all consuming. It was symbiotic. It was love. 

And it was perfect. Well, as perfect as they could hope for in a town like Purgatory. 

Nicole sighed contentedly as she turned onto the main road, carefully looking both ways to make sure Danny Fraser wasn't tearing up and down this strip of road like he had been doing daily for the past week on his all terrain vehicle. She'd been out to his parents' place twice to ask them to reign him in a little or she'd have to arrest him. The second time had been yesterday, and along with threatening to arrest the young man she'd also mentioned the possibility of impounding the ATV. 

Maybe that had done the trick.

She kept her eyes focused intently on the road. It was more dark than light this time of year, and she flicked the headlight switch to bring on the high beams. The road and surrounding shoulders lit up, and once again she was glad she'd convinced Nedley to shell out the funds for the new and improved headlight bulbs for the old Crown Victoria. 

She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable for the drive to the homestead. She considered fiddling with the radio again to try to find the perfect pleasure spot to get the one station within range, but abandoned the idea in favor of the gentle rumble of the tires on the road.

_DING_

Nicole glanced at her phone, deciding to ignore it in favor of responsible and safe driving. Whatever it was could wait until she reached the homestead in a little while. 

_DING_

_DING_

Nicole's brow creased after the third ding, then she sighed and put on her indicator light and pulled over onto the side of the road. She slammed the gearshift up into the “P” position a little harder than was necessary and reached for her phone. 

Her confusion only increased when she looked to the screen and saw the notification of three messages from Wynonna. 

She swiped at the screen and typed in her code- 090895- with her thumbs. The messages appeared on the screen and Nicole's confusion deepened and anxiety skyrocketed as she read the first one.

*DO NOT COME TO HOMESTEAD* 

Nicole's heartbeat started to race, the heart in her chest pounding so hard that the bottom of the badge on her Purgatory Sheriff Department jacket kept popping out. She scrolled to the next message and her eyes widened in near panic. 

*WE CAN'T BE SAVED* 

Nicole turned on the light bar on the top of her cruiser, lighting up the immediate vicinity with alternating red and blue, then threw the gearshift into drive and stomped on the gas pedal. The cruiser peeled dirt and gravel into twin streams behind the tires, leaving what would no doubt be horrendous skid marks for all to see in the daylight. The spinning tires finally found purchase on the pavement and a heartbeat later she was flying down the road. 

 _What the hell is going on!_ she frantically thought as one dire scenario after another filtered through her racing mind. 

She brought her phone up and rested it on the top of the steering wheel so she could sort of see the road and phone at the same time. (Author's note: do not try this at home...or in your car...vehicle.) The third and final message made Nicole wish she could push the accelerator three feet beyond the firewall of her cruiser to go faster.

*WAVES HAS GONE BANA*

“Bana?” said Nicole aloud as she swerved onto the dirt road that lead to the homestead. “What the fuck is bana?”

Finally, after what seemed like three eternities but was in fact merely minutes, the homestead came into view. A moment later the cruiser sped into the driveway and she slammed on the brakes, sending dust flying towards the house. She turned the key and was out of the cruiser and two running steps towards the door before the engine stopped sputtering. She reached the door and took the knob in her left hand, and when her right hand automatically found the grip of her Glock she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

She stepped inside and quickly surveyed the scene. Everything seemed normal. Nothing out of place. No sign of forced entry. No sign of struggle.

“That you Haught?” called a familiar voice from the living room.

Nicole scurried into the living and came to an abrupt halt at the scene before her.

Doc was sitting at one end of the couch, steadily thumbing his phone with a dexterity that surprised her, giving the fact that he was from the eighteen hundreds and up until a short time ago didn't even know what a phone was. Jeremy sat at the other end of the couch with the coffee table pulled up to him, upon which rested two laptops. His left hand continuously typed at one of them while his right typed at the other one. Neither of the men looked up at her sudden appearance, and both seemed to be a little bleary eyed.

Her eyes then moved to the rocking chair where she found Wynonna, her eyes slightly bloodshot and glaring at her with daggers in her eyes that were impossible to miss. She had one leg drawn up onto the seat of the chair with her knee bent upward, and the red blotch on the bottom of her chin told Nicole that Wynonna had been resting her chin upon her knee. Like Doc, she had her phone in her hand.

“You didn't listen, Haught-toddy,” said Wynonna, her voice subdued and dire. She nodded in the direction behind Nicole and said, “Now you're in for it.”

Before Nicole could even think of turning around, she felt a hand push into her jacket pocket, grab her phone and then slip out again.

Nicole whirled around and came face to face with her beautiful girlfriend, who was punching at her phone like it was being punished for something it had done to Waverly. Nicole turned to look at Wynonna who shrugged her shoulders and muttered something that sounded like, “Tried to warn you,” before she focused on her phone.

“Wave...” Nicole said before her phone was thrust back into her face with whatever pizzazz Waverly could muster. And when Nicole hesitated Waverly huffed and shook the phone to get Nicole's attention. Nicole took the phone in her hand and stared at Waverly as the younger Earp turned and walked away from her, her own phone having been pulled from the pocket covering her right ass cheek and being pummelled with those nimble fingers Nicole loved so much.

Nicole looked at her phone for a moment to find her Twitter account opened and a new tweet started, including three hashtags that she'd never seen or heard of before.

“What's going on?” she said to the retreating Waverly, who wordlessly kept moving towards the kitchen all the while clicking at her phone.

”Tried to warn you,” repeated Wynonna, and when Nicole looked to the Earp heir Nicole couldn't help but grimace at the near anguish on her face. “We,” she said as she pointed to the couch, “have been here for hours tweeting, messaging, emailing, Snapchatting and posting on Instagram and Facebook about it.”

Nicole spared a glance at the boys on the couch in time to see Doc rub a hand across his weary face and Jeremy shiver. She returned her attention to Wynonna and said, “About what?”

Wynonna sighed and let her chin drop back onto her knee. “Looks like her favorite show might get cancelled after all. They haven't started production yet and, well, she's worried.”

A heavy feeling of dread developed in the pit of her stomach. “Not...” Wynonna simply nodded and the situation became crystal clear. Waverly's show, the only show she religiously watched and adored and hated to miss, was in trouble, and she'd enlisted her family to help save it. Nicole glanced down to her phone to see the #SaveMyShow and sighed as she closed her eyes.

Great.

It was then that she remembered something and she opened her eyes and looked at Wynonna. “What did you mean by bana?”

Wynonna paused in her work, and while her chin never left her knee her eyes looked up to Nicole. “Bana?”

“Your last message,” explained Nicole as she held up her phone for further emphasis and explanation. “You said, 'Waves has gone bana'.”

Wynonna lifted her chin enough so that she could comfortably talk. “She took the phone before I could finish when she realized I was texting you and not on Facebook. I was going to say...”

“Why are you guys talking and not saving my show!!!” yelled Waverly from the kitchen.

“...bananas,” Wynonna finished without missing a beat. “Waves has gone bananas.”

“Don't make me come back in there!” Waverly called from the other room.

Wynonna's eyes popped open as she silently mouthed ‘bananas’ and eased her chin back to its well worn perch. She returned her attention to her phone leaving Nicole to gape at her.

Nicole closed her mouth and turned to head to the kitchen to try to reason with the love of her life, but those thoughts died a quick and inglorious death as she found Waverly, her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping out the most menacing beat she'd ever heard, glaring at her so hard her eyes seemed to be glowing.

Realizing the battle was lost before she'd managed to fire a single salvo, Nicole did the only thing she could.

She tweeted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you smiled.


End file.
